LOVE
by deercode
Summary: "Cinta itu apa?" / "Sesuatu hal yang lucu, kan?" / "Bukan" / "Lalu?" / "Cinta itu pengorbanan" / EXO KaiBaek!Oneshoot- special Valentine Day - RnR?


LOVE

Author : gaemkevin

Rated: T

Genre : Romance

Cast/Pairing : KaiBaek and other

Summary : Cinta itu apa? | Sesuatu hal yang lucu, kan? | Bukan | Lalu? | Cinta itu pengorbanan |

Disclaimer : Ini cerita aseli ide murni dan agak agak gaje saya. Cius deh miayam. Semua cast milik mereka masing-masing. Jangan ambil dan jangan mengakui okeh? -dikentutin-_,,,-

Warning : Boyxboy|Yaoi|Ty-pos|Ga-je|A-bal|Alur-kecepetan-mungkin-| dan-lain-lain. Efek ditanggung masing-masing pembaca.

A/N : -Tidak ada pesan-

.

.

.

"_Cinta itu apa?"_

"_Sesuatu hal lucu yang dapat membuat si perasa menjadi tertawa, menangis, terluka, dan menyesal dalam waktu yang sama"_

"_Hah? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau tau"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

-LOVE-

.

.

.

"Kkaaaaamjooooooooong!"

Baekhyun menjerit marah ketika dilihatnya Kai yang sedang berada dikamarnya mengacak dan menjatuhkan beberapa buku-buku di rak nya.

"Mianhae, Baekkie-ah. Tersenggol," jawab Kai cuek. Dia naik ke atas ranjang king size milik Baekhyun sambil membawa komik yang di dapatnya dibawah bantal.

"Hhh! Kau tau hah seberapa lama aku menata semua ini?!" bentak Baekhyun marah. Mungkin jika ini kehidupan manga, diatas kepalanya sudah ada asap mengepul dan beberapa segitiga siku-siku empat bagian di wajah manisnya.

"Maaf. Kan aku sudah minta maaf," ucap Kai lagi masih dengan wajah stoic nya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Dia menata kembali buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai ke dalam rak. Tidak serapi yang tadi. Tentu. Butuh waktu satu hari bagi Byun Baekhyun untuk merapikannya menjadi sempurna sedia kala.

"Lain kali hati-hati makanya!" omel Baekhyun meletakkan novelnya di tengah bagian rak.

"Iya, bawel,"

Hei, kalian tidak bertanya siapa mereka? Yang pasti manusia.

Bercanda. Mereka itu Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin. Saudara? Bukan! Musuh? Bukan juga! Kekasih? Apalagi. Bukan!

Mereka hanya teman. Hum, bukan juga sepertinya. Mungkin lebih cocok dibilang sepasang sahabat. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu bersama setiap kali sejak kecil. Bukan dalam artian mereka seperti kembar siam, ya. Maksudnya, mereka kemana-mana selalu bareng dan menemani satu sama lain. Mesra? Masa begitu dibilang hanya sahabat? Author juga tidak tau. Jangan tanya soal yang ini.

"Kai-ah,"

"Hm,"

"Jawab yang benar kalau dipanggil!" omel Baekhyun lagi. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik. Dahinya mengeryit.

"Kau sedang PMS ya?"

PLETAK!

"Adaw!" Kai mengusap kepalanya bekas jitakan Baekhyun.

"Aku namja bodoh!"

Kai tertawa kencang. Lucu sekali Baekhyunnya ini. Eh, salah. Baekhyun temannya ini harusnya.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine kan?" Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Kai.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya gemas.

"Valentine itu hari kasih sayang Kai," ucap Baekhyun setelah menghela nafas menahan emosinya.

Kai mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Uungg... tidak ada sih," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Membuat Kai gemas namun ditahannya.

"Kai," panggil Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kai.

"Cinta itu apa?"

Kai meletakkan komiknya dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Sesuatu hal lucu yang dapat membuat si perasa menjadi tertawa, menangis, terluka, dan menyesal dalam waktu yang sama" jawaban Kai membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku juga tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau tau," Kai kembali membaca komiknya.

"Ish! Aku kan bertanya serius!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku dua rius," ucap Kai.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kepalanya kebantal.

"Memang ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tak biasanya," tanya Kai.

Baekhyun kembali terduduk. Dia terlihat seperti menimang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Ng..itu..sebenarnya aku.."

"Apa? Yang jelas,"

"Chanyeol bilang dia cinta padaku," ucap Baekhyun tak berani menatap kedua manik mata Kai. Hei, kenapa tak berani? Memang Kai siapanya?

Kai terdiam sesaat.

"Kai?"

"Bagus dong,"

"Eh?"

"Bagus. Itu berarti ada yang melirikmu kan? Terima saja." jawab Kai acuh.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa sesak dihatinya. Bukan. Bukan karena Kai mengatainya. Tapi Kai tidak melarangnya untuk tidak menerima Chanyeol.

Apa? Kenapa dia menginginkannya Kai melarangnya? Ini aneh. Sungguh.

"Mungkin besok aku akan menjawabnya. Kurasa aku bisa belajar apa itu cinta darinya," ucap Baekhyun lugu.

Kai meletakkan komiknya. Dia berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Aku pulang,"

"Eh? Kau tidak makan disini dulu?" tanya Baekhyun mengejar Kai yang menuruni tangga.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa? Biasanya kan kau-"

"Diam. .Pulang." ucap Kai dingin. Sangat dingin.

Baekhyun berhenti menuruni tangga dan menatap Kai yang perlahan menjauh.

Pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

BUGH

Kai menghela nafas berat. Dia memandangi tangannya yang berdarah akibat ia daratkan ditembok kamar mandi rumahnya dengan keras dengan cukup keras.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Baekhyun," elaknya.

Bohong.

Kau berbohong Kai.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Aku tampan. Tinggi. Yah walaupun masih kalah dengan si Chanyeol itu," gumamnya sambil mengamati setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Otakku juga berfungsi,"

"Aku pintar dance,"

"Bisa rap juga,"

"Olahraga juga tidak buruk,"

"Keluargaku juga lebih dari berada,"

"Lalu? Kelebihan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol tapi tak dimilikiku?"

Lagi, Kai menghela nafas berat. Seberat yang ia bisa. Ia mencuci bekas darah ditangannya.

Tidak sakit. Sakit dihatinya justru lebih lebih. Ini resiko seseorang yang mempunyai sahabat sedari kecil. Cinta.

Iya, cinta.

Benar. Dia mencintai Baekhyun.

Dan sejak menyadarinya, Kai mulai membenci apa itu cinta. Menurutnya itu hal yang sangat konyol.

Dia senang saat Baekhyun sedang bersamanya. Bercerita, tertawa bersama, pergi kemanapun yang mereka suka.

Tapi ia begitu terluka. Saat mereka masih kelas 1. Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan murid baru bernama Sehun. Dan melupakannya. Tapi itu dulu, setelah ia tau bahwa Sehun menyukai kakaknya dan meminta bantuan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan kakak Kai.

Yang ia heran, kenapa Sehun tidak meminta bantuannya tapi malah ke Baekhyun? Apa ini semacam modus? Pikir Kai -dulu-. Dan setelah mendegar alasan dari Sehun ia bisa mengerti, sedikit. Kalau Sehun TIDAK TAU bahwa LUHAN itu KAKAK Kai. -waktu itu Luhan masih SMA kelas 3-

Tapi tetap saja Kai masih suka cemburu kalau Sehun suka mengobrol dengan Baekhyun didalam kelas dan dia hanya bisa diam. Kenapa? Jelas, dia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun kan? HANYA SAHABAT titik dia tidak punya HAK melarang Baekhyun untuk berteman dengan siapa dan jangan mendekati siapa. TIDAK PUNYA.

Dan sekarang? Rasa terluka dan sesak itu muncul lagi ketika Baekhyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol -si kapten basket populer disekolahnya- menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berencana menerimanya? HELL.

Dan Baekhyun bertanya apa itu cinta pada Kai? Dengan lugunya? Dan, dan dia ingin belajar apa itu cinta dari Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol mengajari cinta kepada Baekhyun lewat jalur yang salah? Bagaimana kalau.. bagaimana...bagaimana..

Dia ingin berteriak didepan muka Baekhyun JANGAN TERIMA CHANYEOL BODOH! AKU MENCINTAIMU! Bukannya malah bilang Bagus, kau terima saja Chanyeol!

Tapi sungguh, gengsi dan egonya terlalu tinggi. Amat tinggi malah. Dan lagi, mau diakui atau tidak, dia termasuk orang yang pengecut. Dia takut jika nanti dia bilang pada Baekhyun kalau dia mencintainya lalu Baekhyun ternyata tak suka padanya dan menjauhinya? Oh, lebih baik dia diam dan merasakan sesak sendiri kalau begitu.

"Hhh.." Kai mengusap wajahnya.

Dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan didapatinya sang kakak sedang duduk ditepi kasur.

"Wae?" tanya kakaknya.

"Ani," jawabnya acuh.

"Melukai dirimu lagi? Apa kau telah berubah menjadi seorang pyscho?" ejek Luhan.

"Berisik," Kai mengambil obat merah dikotak obat didalam kamarnya dan mengolesi tangannya yang ia lukai tadi.

"Kau terlalu pengecut Kai,"

"Memang kau tau apa hyung? Jangan ikut campur,"

"Ayolah, sekedar menyatakan cinta apa susahnya sih?"

Kai melirik kakaknya tajam.

"Kau selalu menganggap apapun mudah, Luhan hyung,"

"Memang," jawab kakaknya santai.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cinta itu konyol,"

"Heee?"

"Sebuah lelucon yang sangat konyol," ucap Kai lagi. Dia duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Cinta itu indah, Kai," sergah Luhan.

"Hhh.. Itu menurutmu dan Sehun," cibir Kai.

"Tepat!" applause Luhan. Kai mendengus sebal.

"Cinta itu membuat semua orang gila," ucap Kai.

"Tertawa bahagia, menangis, terluka, tersakiti, butuh sandaran, menyesal dan lainnya dalam satu waktu. Bukankah itu gila?"

Luhan memandang adiknya malas.

"Kau selalu melihat cinta sebagai hal konyol Kai. Lihat dari segi positifnya,"

"Untuk apa? Cinta appa dan eomma sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Kai.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan," ejek Luhan.

"Memang begitu. Mau dikata apa lagi?" bukannya membalas ejekan kakaknya Kai malah acuh.

"Kau akan menyesal dan merasakan apa itu sakit," ancam Luhan.

"Tak peduli, tuh," sahut Kai cuek.

"Ish, dibilangin juga. Salahmu ya, aku sudah memperingatkan!" Luhan beranjak keluar kamar Kai.

Kai menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan sendu.

"Aku sudah merasakannya hyung.." lirihnya.

"Aku sudah merasakan apa itu sakit..."

_-_,,_-_

"Pagi Baekhyun~" sapa Chanyeol saat dilihatnya pujaan hati yang baru datang bersama Kai.

Kai? Dia benci nama itu. Sungguh.

Penghalang terbesar untuk mendekati Baekhyun itu Kai. Menurut Chanyeol.

"Pagi Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Seperti biasa.

Kai menatap sinis mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kai? Kenapa duduk disitu?" tanya Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Kai menyuruh salah satu murid pindah ketempat duduknya dibelakang Baekhyun. Sedangkan dia kini duduk dikursi barisan paling belakang.

"Mulai hari ini aku duduk disini," jawab Kai dingin. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Kai sudah agak menghindari Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baekhyun, kau bawa bekal?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita makan bersama, ya nanti," ajak Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku biasa makan dengan-"

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama nanti?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja cantik yang biasanya diam itu terkejut. Kai mengajaknya? Sungguh? Ini bukan mimpi?

"Ba..baiklah," Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kai, aku juga mau-"

"Makanlah dengan pacarmu, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Kai dingin dan penuh penekanan pada kata pacar.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Kai," elak Baekhyun.

"Diam," suruh Kai dingin tanpa menatapnya.

"Kai, kenapa kau jadi-"

"Kubilang diam!" bentak Kai.

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini pertama kali Kai membentaknya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dadanya sehingga menjadi sangat sesak.

"Ba..baik.. aku tidak..akan memaksa.." Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya dengan tubuh agak gemetar. Air matanya mengalir saat dia sudah duduk dibangkunya. Diusapnya cepat agar tak ada yang menyadari.

Kai menatap ke jendela disampingnya.

'Maaf, Baekkie..'

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"N..ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melamun? Bekalmu. Kan sayang jika didiamkan saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil melahap satu sendok bekalnya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf," Baekhyun menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah menikmati jam istirahat dengan memakan bekal.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk bekalnya. Pikirannya melayang.

Kenapa tadi Kai membentaknya?

Kemarin juga kenapa?

Apa aku ada salah?

Jangan benci aku, Kai.

Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Daritadi melamun terus. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Pastilah. Baekhyun kan pujaan hatinya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tak apa, sungguh," Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang,"

Chanyeol meletakkan bekalnya. Tangannya menggegam tangan Baekhyun.

"Waeyo? Ceritakanlah padaku," pinta Chanyeol. Bakehyun diam.

"Apa ini tentang sikap Kai?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Tapi Baekhyun tetap diam. Enggan untuk berbicara.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan peryataanku kemarin?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

Mata keduanya bertatapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Baekhyun dapat menghirup wangi tubuh Chanyeol. Begitu maskulin dan menyejukkan. Tapi, dia lebih suka wangi tubuh Kai.

Eh? Apa?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol kembali meraih pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju ciumannya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Maaf..aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa aku berlebihan?' pikir Kai. Dia teringat sikapnya pada Baekhyun dikelas tadi. Sekarang dia sedang berada dikantin bersama Kyungsoo.

Kai merenung. Roti didepannya dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kai-ah? Kenapa? Kok rotinya gak dimakan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil melahap rotinya sendiri.

"Ah..ani. Tak apa, kok!" Kai tertawa lalu melahap rotinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

PUK

Kai menoleh saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Sehun,"

Sehun tersenyum. Dia duduk disamping Kai. Sebelumnya dia menyapa Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyuman manis dari sang empunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Dia menyeruput jus yang dibelinya.

"Kasihan kan Baekhyun. Kalau kau cemburu, ya jangan seperti itu dong. Pengecut dasar," ledek Sehun. Kai mendelik. Dia menguyah rotinya kasar.

"Apa Luhan masih libur dari kuliahnya?" tanya Sehun pada Kai. Kai diam sambil menguyah rotinya. Kelihatannya melamun.

"Kai!" Sehun menepuk pundak Kai. Kai sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf. Kau tanya apa?" Kai sedikit gelagapan.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Tadi aku lihat Baekhyun ke atas sekolah," ucap Sehun.

"Hah?"

"Sudah, sekali-kali kau hiraukan egomu itu," nasihat Sehun. Kai memandangnya tak mengerti. Sedangkan Sehun menggunakan dagunya mengusir Kai agar segera pergi. Kai menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku ada urusan. Tak apa kan jika kutinggal?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ada aku, kan," ucap Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa -mungkin- dia akan menemani Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum -lagi-.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah!" Kai berlari pergi. Walaupun kadang dia kesal saat melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun, tetap saja Sehun itu teman dekatnya juga.

.

.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat diketahui siapa yang menelpon.

"Ng.. Kyungsoo.. Bolehkan aku-"

Kyungsoo mengangguk -sambil tetap memamerkan senyumnya-. "Silahkan, Sehun. Aku tak masalah jika sendirian,"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Dia berjalan pergi menjauh mencari tempat sepi.

"Takdirku memang sendiri, mau dikata apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia melahap rotinya sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa.

.

.

Kai berlari menuju atas sekolah. Dia menaiki tangga dengan buru-buru. Setelah sampai, dia sempat ragu untuk membuka pintu. Akhirnya ia buka perlahan pintu atap sekolah itu.

Deg

"Ba..baekhyun" bisiknya pilu dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" umpat Kai meninju dinding didepannya. Giginya menggemertak terdengar sangat ngilu. Matanya berkilat marah. Luka lecet timbul di permukaan kulit tangannya.

"Kenapa harus dia?!"

Sungguh, ia tadi melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi. 10 kali lipat dari yang biasanya.

"Hiks.."

Dia menangis. Seorang Kai menangis. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya seseorang dapat membuatnya menangis –tentu selain kedua orang tuanya-.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.."

BUGH

Dia memukul lagi dinding didepannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

_-_,,_-_

Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Lho? Kyungsoo? Mana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Dia melihat kearah bangku sahabatnya yang kosong.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Molla, tadi katanya dia ada urusan sebentar. Lalu setelahnya tidak kembali lagi. Aku tidak tau, mungkin dia bolos," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang melangkah keluar kelas.

"Sehun, kau lihat Kai?" tanya Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Tiidaak! Sudah ya aku mau pulang! Daah!" jawab Sehun berlari keluar kelas.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan lesu.

"Kai, kau dimana?" bisik Baekhyun khawatir.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seseorang.

"Chanyeol? Belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Padahal tadi mereka...

"Belum. Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sedang mencari, Kai,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Pulang bersamaku, ayo!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggu Kai," Baekhyun kekeuh.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin. Biasanya kan dia selalu menungguku," bela Baekhyun.

"Ayolah," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin menarik tangannya tapi tubuhnya sudah dulu ditarik duluan oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia pasrah digiring menaikki mobil milik Chanyeol.

Sedangkan seorang anak lelaki memandang mereka terluka di pintu keluar utama.

.

.

.

"Hhh.."

Kai merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Pikirannya kacau.

Tadi ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman. Lalu melihat mereka pulang bersama. Apa benar mereka pacaran? Pikir Kai.

"Benar, kan. Cinta itu konyol," umpat Kai.

Dia memegang dadanya. Sesak. Seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat.

Dia menelengkupkan wajahnya dibantal.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jonginie," panggil seseorang diluar lembut. Eommanya. Itu eommanya.

"Ya?" jawab Kai tanpa menoleh kearah pintu yang telah dibuka.

"Ada telepon,"

"Dari?"

"Baekhyunnie,"

"Bilang aku sudah tidur,"

Eommanya mengeryit heran. Tidak biasanya Kai menolak panggilan Baekhyun. Biasanya dia akan senang hati menerimanya. Lalu bicara sepuas mereka sampai tengah malam *-_,,-

"Kau kenapa Kkamjongie? Sedang marahan?" tanya eomma sambil mengelus rambut acak-acakan milik Kai.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak biasanya," ucap eommanya heran.

"Sudahlah, eomma. Bilang saja aku sedang tidur. Atau kalau eomma tega, bilang aku lagi gak mau ngomong ama dia," jawab Kai malas. Dia berbalik berbaring membelakangi eommanya.

Eomma hanya menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, eomma bilang ya kalau kau sudah tidur," eomma berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

KLEK

Pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup. Kai menghela nafas -lagi lagi-. Sepertinya, nafasnya akan habis lama-lama.

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

"Iya, sayang. Maaf ya, Kai sudah tidur. Iya. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Tidak bertemu? Masa sih? Kai memang baru sampai rumah jam 8 malam tadi. Ah, yasudah besok kau tanya saja langsung padanya. Iya, selamat malam,"

Eomma Kai menutup pembicaraan. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula.

"Siapa, eomma?" tanya Luhan yang sedang menonton tv saat dilihat eommanya berjalan kearahnya.

"Baekhyun," jawab sang eomma sembari duduk disamping Luhan.

"Tidak panggil Kai?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Sudah tidur," eomma mengambil sebuah majalah dibawah meja.

"Alasan," cibir Luhan.

Eommanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi, Baekhyun masih betah berdiri menatapi telepon rumahnya itu. Tak lupa handphonennya ia letakkan di meja disamping telepon rumah. Mungkin saja Kai akan menelpon balik dan bilang dia belum tidur ke salah satu benda telekomunikasi itu.

"Baekkie? Sedang apa?" tanya eommanya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Masih dengan setia memandang kedua benda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah? Dengar eomma tidak?" Eomma menghampiri anak bungsunya yang sedang asik dengan dunianya itu.

"Tidur, sayang. Sudah malam. Besok kau bisa telat," ucap sang eomma lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Sebentar, eomma," jawabnya agak sedikit cuek.

"Biarkan saja, eomma. Dia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin terjadi," ejek kakaknya.

"Hah? Eomma tidak mengerti," jawab eomma bingung.

"Tak usah mendengarkan Kris hyung, eomma. Dia memang agak gila," balas Baekhyun.

"Enak saja! Aku waras tau! Buktinya aku tidak akan berdiri menunggu telepon dari seseorang yang bahkan tak akan menelponmu,"

Tepat sasaran. Baekhyun memandang kakaknya kesal.

"Huh, makhluk sok tau," ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku memang tau," balas Kris.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidurlah Baekhyun. Sudah malam," suruh eommanya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. Dia berjalan menghentakkan kaki saat melewati kakaknya yang sedang asik cekikan karena tontonan lucu.

"Biasa aja, kali," ucap Kris jahil.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun berjalan menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal saat menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun melempar dirinya ke atas kasur. Dipandangi ponselnya lama.

Sudah ada sekitar 20 kali dia mencoba menghubungi Kai, tapi ponsel Kai tidak aktif. Kirim pesan pun tidak ada yang terkirim. Dihubungi lewat telepon rumah juga sudah tidur.

"Kai, kau kenapa?"

_-_,,_-_

"Kaaaii!" panggil Baekhyun saat ia lihat Kai sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong menuju kelas mereka.

Kai berhenti, namun tidak menoleh.

"Kemarin kau kemana? Aku menunggumu tau! Ponselmu rusak? Kenapa tidak aktif? Pesanku gagal semua. Semalam juga dihubungi katanya sudah tidur. Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

Kai diam. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

"Eh? Tentu urusanku! Kau kan sahabatku!" kata Baekhyun tidak terima.

'Hanya sahabat?' bisik Kai dalam hati.

"Mulai sekarang jauhi aku," ucap Kai.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Ini masih pagi, Kai," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Kai menoleh sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

"Main sahabat-sahabatannya sampai sini saja,"

Baekhyun memandang Kai tidak mengerti.

"Mulai detik ini, jauhi aku. Anggap kita tak saling kenal,"

Baekhyun terperanjat saat didengarnya nada suara Kai benar-benar serius.

"Kai kau kenapa? Aku- Kai!" panggil Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Kai mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Saat ia hendak mengejar tangannya ditahan. Dia menoleh.

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Kh.. sial!" umpat Kai. Dia memandang langit luas. Dia berada di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang. Sejak tau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran –berdasarkan kesimpulannya sendiri- dia jadi malas masuk kelas.

"Ini terlalu sakit," Kai meremas dadanya.

Dia menyendarkan tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya.

**"_Sebentar lagi Valentine kan?" _**

"Valentine ya? 14 Februari?" gumam Kai..

**"_Valentine itu hari kasih sayang, Kai,"_**

"Benarkah?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Besok? Gumamnya.

"Apa kau sayang padaku, Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada angin.

"Siapa yang akan kau berikan cokelat nanti?" tanyanya sendiri.

Kai memandang sendu langit mendung didepannya. Ini pagi, tapi langit kelihatan suram sekali. Sesuram hatinya.

"Apa mungkin itu...aku?"

.

.

.

"Kau suka pada Kai?" tanya Chanyeol to the point. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah. Bolos? Pasti.

"Tentu. Dia kan sahabatku," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan. Bukan. Begini, deh. Kau mencintai Kai?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hah?! Ng..nggak mungkin lah! Dia kan sahabatku!" elak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Benarkah? Benar dia hanya menganggap Kai sahabat?

Baekhyun berpikir.

_._

**"_Cinta itu apa?"_**

**"_Sesuatu hal lucu yang dapat membuat si perasa menjadi tertawa, menangis, terluka, dan menyesal dalam waktu yang hampir sama"_**

_._

Tertawa, menangis, terluka dan menyesal? Dalam waktu yang hampir sama?

Dia baru saja tertawa dengan Kai beberapa hari lalu.

Dia juga menangis 2 hari yang lalu karena Kai membentaknya.

Dia juga terluka. Saat dilihatnya Kai lebih memilih Kyungsoo untuk menemani jam istirahatnya.

Dia menyesal. Sungguh. Andai waktu itu dia tidak bilang bahwa akan menerima Chanyeol didepan Kai. Dia sadar sejak itu Kai berubah.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol.

Setetes air mengalir dipipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang terkejut reflek mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai Kai, Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya," isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun menenangkannya.

"Aku tau," dia mengelus lembut rambut namja yang ia cintai ini.

"Besok Valentine, kan? Mungkin kau bisa memberinya cokelat. Bisa saja dia merubah sikap padamu," saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Dia mengangguk tersenyum senang.

"Ne! Gomawo Chanyeol-ah,"

_-_,,_-_

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Kai saat dirasanya Baekhyun yang membututinya menuju parkiran.

"Besok Valentine. Kau mau dibuatkan cokelat seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan suruhan Kai.

"Buat saja untuk pacarmu," kata Kai sinis.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Baekhyun lugu.

"Pembohong," ucap Kai. Dan jujur itu membuat hati Baekhyun agak sakit. Ini kali pertama Kai menghinanya dengan seserius ini. Tapi dia menutupinya. Tetap dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, dia mendekati Kai.

"Aku pulang denganmu, ya" ucap Baekhyun memegang lengan Kai.

BRUGH

Kai menepisnya dengan agak kencang. Menyebabkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhempas jatuh ke tanah.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang memang baru lewat buru-buru menolong Baekhyun.

"Cih, pacar datang," ejek Kai ketus.

"Jangan main kasar, Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol hendak berdiri memberi pelajaran pada Kai tapi ditahan Baekhyun.

"Tak apa. Biarkan saja," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan mengibaskan celananya dari debu yang menempel.

"Besok aku kerumahmu ya," Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kai. Kai tidak peduli dan langsung melajukan motornya meninggalkan sekolah.

Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, tak apa! Aku kuat!" Baekhyun tertawa lucu. Tapi Chanyeol menganggap itu sebagai.. tawa pilu.

.

.

.

"Telur, terigu, gula, cokelat, dan lengkap!" Baekhyun memeriksa bahan-bahan yang akan dibuatnya menjadi kue cokelat. Untuk Kai. Kai yang dia cintai.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang sibuk mencampur bahan-bahan.

"Membuat kue," jawab Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

"Kai,"

Kris memandang Baekhyun takjub.

"Ini Baekhyun kan? Adikku kan?" tanya Kris meraba wajah Baekhyun.

"Iish! Apa sih hyung! Ini aku! Byun Baekhyun!" jawab Baekhyun kesal. Kris menatapnya haru.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya," dia mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu,"

.

.

.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?! Kau melukai orang yang kau cintai!" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mondar mandir didepan ruang tv. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

'Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun terluka?'

'Pasti bokongnya sakit tadi'

'Tangannya juga'

'Aku terlalu kencang ya mendorongnya?'

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk. Dia takut Baekhyunnya kenapa-napa. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Itu gerakan reflek. Dia berani bersumpah.

"Apa menghindarinya itu suatu kesalahan?"

"Aku hanya ingin melupakannya. Kenapa malah jadi begini?" ucapnya.

"Mungkin aku pindah sekolah saja kali, ya. Melihat mukanya membuat perasaanku jadi makin bersalah," pikirnya.

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan,"

"Aaargh!" dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

_-_,,_-_

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kue cokelat yang ia buat kemarin sore. Dia meletakkan kue itu dikulkas kemarin. Agar sedikit beku, menurutnya itu akan menjadi berkali lipat lebih enak -menurutnya-.

"Dingin. Pasti Kai suka," dia menutup kotak berisi kue yang telah ia masukkan dengan penutupnya. Ia beri pita lalu mengambil selembar kertas memo kecil dan menuliskan seuatu.

'Kai, aku menyayangimu{}"

Ia tersenyum lalu menyelipkan kertas itu kedalam kotak.

"Sudah!" teriak Baekhyun girang. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya. 08.30 am. *anggep aja 14 feb libur, okeh wakwakakak*

"Kurasa aku akan kerumah Kai sekarang," dia meletakkan kotak berisi kue cokelat dinginnya kedalam tas kertas.

Dia melangkah keluar rumah sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Mau kemana Baek?" tanya Kris yang sedang mencuci mobilnya.

"Kerumah Kai!" jawab Baekhyun senang. Kris tertawa tertahan.

"Semoga berhasil!" semangat Kris sambil terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Iya, sebentar," sahut orang didalam rumah. Pintu perlahan terbuka.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Luhan-hyung," Baekhyun tersenyum saat yang membuka pintu adalah kakak Kai.

"Ada apa? Tumben main. Sudah lama sekali," tanya Luhan tersenyum.

"Ng..itu, apa Kai ada?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kai! Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi," jawab Luhan.

"Hah? Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa. Luhan berpikir sebentar.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Mianhae," jawab Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi, sih. Biasanya dia akan sekolah. Kalau gak salah, dia selalu ada diruangan dance. Kalau sedang resah," pikir Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah hyung. Gomawo!" Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar pada Luhan lalu berbalik pergi.

"Ah, tunggu Baekhyun-ah!" cegat Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa.. kau sedang ada malasah? Dengan Kai," tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam. Luhan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah selesaikan masalah kalian. Tidak seru melihat kalian yang renggang begini," canda Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pergi, ya," Baekhyun melambai sebentar lalu pergi keluar perkarangan rumah Kai.

Dia menghela nafas pelan. "Maafkan aku, Kai,"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju halte bis. Dia akan kesekolah. Menemui Kai tentunya. Agak tidak yakin sih bahwa Kai berada disekolah. Tapi, dicoba tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Aww!" rintihnya saat dirasa kakinya tersandung sesuatu membuatnya linglung dan terjatuh. Ada batu, dan dia tidak melihatnya. Untung dia memakai celana panjang, jadi kakinya tidak terluka.

Dia melihat kue yang bawa. "Syukurlah," Dia menghela nafas lega. Kue nya tidak hancur sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak datang menghampiri. Dia berdiri sambil memandang bus yang berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Naik tidak?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sedikit ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia berjalan menuju bus yang berhenti dan menaikinya. Tidak banyak yang menaikki bus. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja, dan beberapa pasangan yang sepertinya ingin kencan. Ini kan hari Valentine. Baekhyun duduk dibangku kosong kedua dari depan.

Bus mulai berjalan pelan hingga kecepatan yang agak kencang . Baekhyun semakin resah. Ada apa dengannya?

Baekhyun merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dia menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya. Mungkin perasaaanya bisa lebih baik.

Tapi, semakin bus melaju dengan cepat perasaan tak enak itu semakin terasa. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan oleng dibagian kiri bis tempat ia duduk dan terdengar suara-

BRAAAAK CIIIIIT DDUAAAK

Dan dia merasa dunianya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

PRAANG

Kai menoleh pada pigura fotonya dan Baekhyun yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dia mengambilnya. Tadi dia hanya mengambil tas nya dengan gerakan slow motion, tapi kenapa pigura ini bisa jatuh?

"Aku hanya menariknya pelan, kok. Kenapa bisa jatuh?" tanyanya heran. Kaca piguranya pecah dan dia melihat sobekan di gambar Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingat pernah merobek disini?" tanyanya lagi mengambil foto tapi yang ada malahan tangannya mengenai serpihan kaca yang masih tertempel dipigura. Dia menghisapnya kuat.

Seketika perasaanya menjadi tak enak. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun segera. Sekarang juga.

Dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia merogoh isi tas mencari ponselnya.

"Yobosseyo?" sapanya saat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kai, eoddiga?!" suara bass terdengar panik.

"Chanyeol-ah? Ini kau?" tanya Kai heran. Darimana ia tau nomornya?

"Iya! Kau dimana?! Cepat sekarang kau kerumah sakit!" suruh Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang habis dikejar setan.

"Hah? Aku sedang disekolah. Untuk apa kerumah sakit?" tanya Kai malas.

"Ba..Baekhyun..."

Kai mempererat pegangannya pada ponsel.

"Baekhyun kenapa?!"

"Dia.."

"Yang jelas Chanyeol!" bentak Kai tak sabar.

"Baekhyun kecelakaan. Bus yang ia tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalanan!"

Kai membulatkan matanya. Tangannya bergetar. Jadi..perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan? Ini?

Kai segera mematikan sambungan dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Wajahnya sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Baekhyun-ah, kumohon!"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Kai saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri bersama kakak dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sendu.

Kai menatap pintu tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Ke..kenapa bisa?" tanya Kai mengatur nafasnya. Tentu, ia berlari kencang tadi.

"Tadi aku sedang berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun, tapi dia tak ada. Kata Kris hyung dia sedang kerumahmu. Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi dan ketika Kris hyung mengangkatnya, dari sebrang bilang bahwa Byun Baekhyun kecelakaan," cerita Chanyeol lirih.

"Bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun remnya blong. Ketika ingin belok, supir panik karena dia harus mengerem sambil membelokkan bus. Akhirnya, bus tetap lurus kedepan, menghantam pembatas jalan dan berputar 2 kali. Tapi untung saja tidak terbalik. Tapi parahnya, bagian yang terkena hantaman itu bagian dimana Baekhyun duduk. Dia terhimpit dan sampai sekarang masih koma," jelas ayah Baekhyun sambil menenangkan istrinya yang sesegukan.

"Korban yang selamat hanya 5 orang, termasuk Baekhyun dan sang supir. Yang lainnya.. meninggal ditempat,"

Kai bergetar, badannya terduduk di kursi rumah sakit. Sungguh ia shock. Sangat. Dan amat. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas.

Kris menepuk pundak Kai membuat sipemilik mendongak.

"Ini," Kris menyerahkan kotak dilapisi tas kertas yang berbercak darah. Kai menatap Kris.. "Polisi menemukan ini dipelukan Baekhyun saat sedang mengevakuasi tempat kejadian,"

Kris tersenyum.

"Itu cokelat dari Baekhyun. Mungkin sudah agak hancur karena ia melindunginya saat terjadi kecelakaan. Tapi dia membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Terimalah, ini hari Valentine, kan?"

Kai menerima cokelat itu dengan tangan yang masih gemetar. Kai memandang Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau adalah pacar Baekhyun?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kai sebentar. Lalu tertawa sendu.

"Dia menolakku,"

.

.

.

-Flashback-

Chanyeol hampir saja meraih bibir ranum itu kalau saja tangan Baekhyun tak mencegahnya.

"Maaf..aku.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa. Baekhyun terdiam.

"A..aku..aku tidak tau.." geleng Baekhyun lemah. Dia bingung akan perasaannya. Dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi hanya sebagi teman. Dia malah terbayang-bayang wajah Kai sedaritadi.

'Perasaan apa ini?' pikir Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam. Dia mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tak apa. Kembali kekelas?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengangguk. Mereka merapikan bekal masing-masing dan beranjak pergi. Baekhyun menarik ujung blazer Chanyeol.

"Mi..mian aku-"

"Gwaenchana," Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tau Baekhyun tidak akan menerimanya. Dia tau.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah.."

.

.

-Flashback End-

Tubuh Kai makin bergetar saat Chanyeol menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ini semua gara-gara dia.

Andai dia menyakannya pada Baekhyun. Andai dia tidak menjauhi Baekhyun. Andai ego dan gengsinya tidak terlalu tinggi. Andai..andai..

Dia mengambil kotak didalamnya dan membuka pitanya.

Kuenya hancur. Tapi ia melihat selembar kertas. Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'Kai, aku menyayangimu{}'

Tangis Kai pecah. Dia mengenggam erat kertas itu, mendekapnya dengan badan bergetar akibat menangis.

Semua orang yang ada disitu menatap Kai pilu.

"Aku..aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu,"

_-_,,_-_

* * *

.

.

-EPILOG-

.

.

"Baekhyun! Ya! Jangan berlari! Lukamu lukamu!" teriak Kai saat melihat Baekhyun yang lompat dari kursi rodanya dan berlari menjauhi Kai.

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan terus berlari walaupun dengan kaki yang agak pincang.

"Kejar aku Kkamjongie!" tawa Baekhyun. Kai yang gemas langsung mengejar Baekhyun dan menangkap tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh mungil namja itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aw! Sakit Kkamjong jelek!" rintih Baekhyun saat dirasa Kai yang memeluk terlalu keras sehingga menekan luka yang ada dipundaknya.

"Jinjja? Mianhae," Kai mengendurkan pelukannya dan membawa Baekhyun ke kursi rodanya.

"Aku ingin main, Kkamjongie~!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Lukamu belum sembuh, sayang," Kai mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan siempunya hanya memayunkan bibirnya kissablenya sebal.

Iya, itu Baekhyun dan Kai.

Baekhyun sadar setelah 3 hari koma. Sekarang, Baekhyun sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Dia belum diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya yang masih 'agak parah'.

Kai mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. Mereka ditaman belakang rumah sakit sekarang. Banyak pasien lain yang sedang berjalan-jalan juga. Tapi Kai lebih memilih mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. Terus, sampai mereka tiba ditempat yang sepi dan sejuk dibawah pohon Sakura yang memang ada di situ.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Wangi bunga Sakura merebak di indra penciumannya. Kai memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Terima kasih kue cokelatnya. Itu sangat enak," bisik Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Itu cokelat yang kuterima dan kumakan pertama kali setelah 17 tahun lamanya di hari Valentine," ucap Kai.

"Bohong!" tuding Baekhyun. "Kau pasti menerima setidaknya 10 sampai 12 coklat setiap tahun kan!" ucapnya sebal. Kai terkekeh sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun merona merah.

"Tapi ini coklat pertama yang kuterima dari orang yang sangat aku cintai," Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya semakin panas.

"Maaf, ya hancur," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Andai saja.. dia tau dari awal yang dia cintai Kai dan tidak menceritakan soal Chanyeol yang menembaknya, pasti Kai tidak akan mendiamkannya dan dia bisa memberikan coklatnya pada Kai dengan hal yang wajar.

"Sst..jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku menerima pemberian apapun darimu. Sehancur apapun itu," Kai mengelus lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Baekkie," pangil Kai.

"Hm?"

"Cinta itu apa?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Kai bingung.

"Sesuatu hal lucu yang dapat membuat si perasa menjadi tertawa, menangis, terluka, dan menyesal dalam waktu yang sama. Itu kan katamu?" jawab Baekhyun mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah Kai katakan waktu ia menanyakan apa itu cinta.

Kai terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun meng-copy-paste jawabannya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu arti yang sekarang kurasakan,"

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

"Cinta itu pengorbanan," bisik Kai lirih.

Baekhyun menoleh sempurna menatap Kai. Badannya berbalik setengah. Kai tersenyum yang menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh haru.

"Aku..aku mengerti, Kai. Aku mengerti sekarang," ucap Baekhyun senang.

CHU~

Kai mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Saranghae?" tanya Kai menatap kekasihnya penuh sayang.

Baekhyun memeluk Kai erat.

"Saranghae~!"

...

...

...

- Status : -END- -

* * *

A/N : Hai, ini ff special hari Valentine. Berhubung jarang ada ff KaiBaek, jadi pair disini kubuat Kaibaek~ kkk. Di agama author dilarang merayakan hari Valentine, karena setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang, jadi author buat aja ini ff. Maaf kalo jelek :'3. Author bukan makhluk sempurna yang bisa ngetik ff tanpa typo dan segalanya.

Author gak memaksa buat ngereview, tapi kalo reader yang sadar dan peka bagaimana perjuangan author buat ff ini pasti ngereview deh wakak -agak sok tau dikit-. Yasudah~

Author padamu (tanda titik dua bintang+tutupkurungbukakurung)

Moah!


End file.
